So-called insulation material plugs having a shank with an anchoring section at one end and a disk-shaped other end are employed in order to attach insulation panels. A hole is drilled into the substrate all the way through the insulation panel. Subsequently, the end of the insulation material plug facing the anchoring section is inserted into the hole and then anchored in the substrate using a fastening means such as, for example, an expanding screw. Once the insulation material plug has been driven in, the disk-shaped end lies on the surface of the insulation panel or else it is sunk into the insulation panel.
German patent application DE 10 2007 000 235 A1 discloses a fastener driving tool for an insulation material plug that can be anchored in the substrate using a fastening means and, instead of the pressure disk, said plug has an insulation material thread that penetrates into the insulation while the insulation material plug is being driven in. The fastener driving tool has a first drive shaft that has a shank extending along the longitudinal axis, that has a first rotary carrier means for the fastening means at a first end and that has a second rotary carrier means for a fastener driving tool device at a second end opposite from the first end. Moreover, the fastener driving tool has a second drive shaft that is arranged coaxially to the first drive shaft and that has a hollow shank with a third carrier means for the insulation material plug at a first end. Furthermore, a coupler is provided that can be disengaged by means of axial pressure and that is arranged in an area at a distance from the first end of the second drive shaft and that includes at least one locking element that engages into at least one recess in order to transfer a torque from the first drive shaft to the second drive shaft.
When the free end of the second drive shaft that faces the insulation material and that is provided with an axially adjustable stop disk comes into contact with the insulation material when the insulation material plug is being driven in, then the coupler disengages when the fastener driving tool advances further in the fastener driving direction and the transfer of the torque from the first driveshaft to the second drive shaft is interrupted. As a result, only the first drive shaft of the fastener driving tool continues to be driven, until the insulation material plug is anchored in the substrate using the fastening means. Once the fastener driving procedure has been completed, the user moves the first drive shaft relative to the second drive shaft until the coupler latches in order to once again transfer the torque from the first drive shaft to the second drive shaft, as a result of which the fastener driving tool is once again ready for the next fastener driving procedure. Insulation material plugs can be driven to different depths via the axially adjustable stop disk, for instance, taking into consideration the thickness of the insulation material.